La Estrella Azul
by LoveAnime50
Summary: Qué pasa cuando la mejor amiga de Mato no está haciendo que ella se metiera a un programa de intercambio haciendo que se fuera a la academia de duelos, pude que alla un amorío con ella y Judai, y habrá personas que se lo impongan. Velo Judai.Y/Mato.K
1. Chapter 1

**-Hola mi nombre es Mato Kuroi, soy la estudiante de intercambio- dijo una joven animada de pelo negro con ojos azules, ella tiene una cola corta, de cerdo picada y lleva un Seifuku que consiste en un top blanco con un collar de color azul oscuro y una falda azul oscuro, ella también viste de negro hasta las rodillas las medias, la Oficina de Canciller ****Sheppard**

**-Hola yo soy el director ****Canciller Sheppard, tu eres Mato Kuroi, y has venido de intercambio- dijo Sheppard mientras revisaba los papeles de Mato, -Sí, señor- dijo con una sonrisa, -Bien te encellare tu dormitorio- dijo Sheppard con una sonrisa**

**Mato avía entrado a un programa de intercambio para pasar el tiempo, ya que su amiga Yomi ****Takanashi ****está en un viaje con sus padres, así que ya que ella no estaría por los alrededores, decidí viajar yo también. Aunque debía de usar el uniforme de la escuela para representarla aunque solo me traje una maleta grande con un morral.**

**Luego de unos momentos llegamos a unos dormitorio que parecían estar de muy mal estado, -Aquí te quedaras en los dormitorios ****Slifer Rojo- dijo ****Sheppard señalando el lugar****, -¿Aquí enserio?- dijo Mato mientras le salía una gotita,**** -Perdón por los acontecimientos pero todos los cuartos están ocupados, -Excepto uno- dijo Sheppard con uno sonrisa, -Esto debe ser una broma- dijo Mato en su mente, pero luego se calmo, dando una bocanada de aire y luego sacarla en la derrota, -Está bien y donde esta mi cuarto- dijo Mato ya tranquila, -Bueno es el ultimo de arriba, ven te lo enseñare- dijo Sheppard caminando delante de mí.**

**-Bien aquí está tu habitación- dijo Sheppard abriéndome la puerta, me sorprendí que la habitación no estaba tan mal, tenía una cama de dos literas, en la parte derecha del cuarto, con una ventana alado con cortinas verdes, a lado en la parte izquierda, avía un escritorio con una computadora encima, con algunos cuántos libros, a lado del escritorio de la esquina del lado derecho avía una televisión antigua de las anchas, con una pequeña mesa, y un librero en la parte de debajo de la litera.**

**-Bueno no está mal- dije entrando con confianza, -Bueno es que esta habitación fue modificada para su llegada, -¿Eh?...bueno gracias- dijo Mato algo apenada, -Hola Director Sheppard, que hace aquí- dijo una voz masculina, era un joven de pelo café como sus ojos, y que llevaba una chamara roja, junto a él avía un joven pequeño con el pelo azul y lentes con la misma chamarra, -Ah…hola Judai, le estoy enseñando la habitación a una estudiante de intercambio, -¿Eh?...un estudiante nueva- dijo Sho con sorpresa, -Hola yo soy ****Mato Kuroi y soy la nueva estudiante, es un gusto…¿por cierto quienes son ustedes- dijo Mato con interés, -Hola yo soy Sho ****Marufuji ****- dijo Sho algo apenado a ver que la nueva estudiante era una chica, -Hola yo soy Judai Yuki- dijo igual algo sorprendido a ver a la nueva vecina que tenían, -Bueno ya te dejo, Judai, Sho, podrían poner atando a Mato, tengo algunos asuntos que atender- dijo ****Sheppard con prisa, -Claro Director Sheppard- dijo Judai alegremente, -Bien adiós-dijo Sheppard.**

**-Bien entonces eres de intercambio, genial- dijo Judai entusiasta como siempre, -Je, je, je si- dijo Mato frotándose la cabeza con una sonrisa, -Bien Mato, quieres que te enseñemos el lugar o prefieres ir a descansar, bueno por el viaje que tuviste- dijo Sho un poco apenado, -Claro me gustaría ver el lugar además, es muy temprano para ir a descansar- dijo Mato feliz, -Bien, ese es el ánimo- dijo Judai con una sonrisa.**

**Luego de unos minutos con mi morral Judai y Sho me estuvieron encellando la isla, me enseñaron bien la Residencia Slifer Rojo, el Puerto, el Dormitorios Amarillo, el Dormitorio Azul, también el Dormitorio de las Chicas Azul, eso me dio un poco de pena ya que era la única chica en el dormitorio Slifer Rojo, también me enseñaron el Bosque bueno solo donde quedaba, como la Playa, y también el Dormitorio Abandonado, donde de seguro jamás iré, eso espero, y también medí cuenta de que avía un Volcán, pero Judai y Sho me dijeron que no me preocupara, al final me enseñaron la Academia del Duelo, me enseñaron la Verja Principal, el Aula de clases, y sale que tengo que estar aquí a las 8:00, eso me desanimo un poco, pero en fin, luego me enseñaron el Campo del Duelo, allí me explicaron que tenía que tener una baraja a echar eso, me altere y les esplique que yo no tenía baraja, luego de eso ambos se alteraron.**

**-¿Qué?...como que no tienes baraja y como entraste aquí- dijo Sho con sorpresa, -Bueno es que conozco muy bien el juego, y además estoy en un equipo de basquetbol, eso me ayudo a entrar en el intercambio, además me intereso mucho este lugar- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, -Valla pero, tú necesitas una baraja, si mañana el profesor ****Crowler te ve sin una de seguro te echara a patadas de su salón- dijo Sho con alteración y enojo, -¿Qué?...ya ahora que hago- dijo Mato alterada, -Tengo una ideo por qué no compras algunos sobres en la tienda de la academia, ven de seguro si nos damos prisa lograremos encontrar algunos- dijo Judai animado, tomando a Mato de la muñeca para echarse a correr, -Esperen no me dejen- dijo Sho alterado.**

**Luego de unos momentos logramos llegar a la tienda de la academia, -¿Aquí es la tienda?- dijo Mato con asombro, -Si aquí puedes conseguir comida y cartas- dijo Judai con una sonrisa, -Woow….¿eh?, oye Judai- dijo Mato un poco apenada, -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Judai confuso, -Me podrías regresar mi mano- dijo Mato rascándose un poco la mejilla mirando a dirección contraria de él, a notar eso Judai suelta la mano de Mato rápidamente con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas mirando hacia la dirección contraria de ella.**

**-Eh….chicos que malos son dejarme así- dijo Sho agotado, -Lo siento amigo- dijo Judai cambiando el aviente, -Cueno y por donde se consigue las cartas- dijo Mato para olvidar el momento anterior, - Ah por allí- dijo Sho señalando el mostrador, -Woow… ¿qué es esto?- dijo Mato con curiosidad a ver un montón de bolsas en una gran caja de color verde con un signo de interrogación.**

**-Ah estos son los bocadillos de duelo- dijo Sho a la respuesta de mi pregunta, -¿Bocadillos de duelo?- dije confundida, -Si, es imposible adivinar con la vista cual es cual, así que tienes que escogerlos, elegir los bocadillos te ayuda a practicar el coger cartas en un duelo, dicen que si logras elegir bien los bocadillos, harás lo mismo con las cartas, el bocadillo de huevo de oro es el más rico de todos, parece ser que hay una gallina dorada que pone un huevo por día, los bocadillos de huevo de oro están hechos con ese huevo- dijo Sho a mis dudas, -Aunque la verdad nunca es que nunca he comido uno- dijo Sho desanimado, -bueno me guitaría comer uno- dijo Mato con atrevimiento, -bueno Judai ya te gano, va a elegir un bocadillo- dijo Sho señalando al montón de bocadillos donde Judai estaba allí para elegir uno.**

**-Bien…voy elegir ¡ESTE!- dijo Judai con atrevimiento, -Bien entonces yo escogeré este- dijo Mato agarrando una bolsa igual, en eso Judai la abre y sin ver lo que era selo come, -Puag…¡es un bocadillo de castaña dulce!- dijo Judai con desprecio, -Es la decima vez seguida que sacas un bocadillo malo- dijo Sho saliéndole una gótica en la cabeza, -quiero un bocadillo de ****huevo**** de oro- dijo Judai en berrinche, -Deberás Judai- dijo Sho en la derrota, -Chicos creo que saque el bocadillo de huevo de oro- dijo Mato alegre encellándoles su torta, -¡¿QQUUUUEEE?- ambos muchazos dijeron en la impresión,**** -Woow…Mato tienes una buena mano para escoger- dijo Sho con la impresión puesta, -Si, dime Mato nos vas hadar un poco- dijo Judai acercándose a Mato maliciosamente, -Bueno, pero primero consigamos mi baraja- dijo Mato quitándoles la torta de la vista y guardándola en su morral, -Bien, Dorothy- dijo Judai hiñendo rápidamente al mostrador donde avía una mujer mayor, -Hola Judai, que se te ofrece- dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa, -Necesitamos sobres de cartas para la nueva estudiante de intercambio- dijo Judai con una sonrisa, -¿Eh?...una nueva estudiante- dijo Dorothy confusa, -Si, ella es ****Mato Kuroi, es de intercambio, pero no tiene baraja- dijo Sho con ignorancia, -Je je, si y me preguntaba si me podría dar veamos cuánto valen cada sobre, bueno cada uno cuesta como de 50 a 250 cada uno- dijo ****Dorothy con una sonrisa, -¡¿QQUUE?- dije sorprendida de cómo las cartas costaban tanto, -Y cuantas cartas tienen cada una- dije Mato sin quitar mira de la impresión, -Tienen cinco cartas cada uno- dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa, -Bueno veamos cuanto tengo, solo ten 1000 DP para dos semana, es lo que medio mi mama, pero si no consigo una baraja de seguro no la cueto aquí- dijo Mato tratando de tener una solución a esto, -Sabes tengo una idea, por qué no compras tres paquetes de monstruos y dos de hechizo de 50 DP, y yo y Sho te acomplejamos con cartas de trampa que tenemos guardadas- dijo Judai con una sonrisa tomando de mío hombro, -Enserio, muchas gracias Judai- dijo Mato con una tierna sonrisa, tal vez muy tierna para Judai, esto le dio un hormigueo, pero se sentía bien, -Bueno cinco paquetes de 50 DP, son solo 250 DP- dijo Dorothy con sonrisa, yo solo le asentí.**

**Luego de las compras de tarjetas, que solo me quedo 750 DP, suficiente para sobrevivir, pero se izo de noche sin darnos cuenta pero no nos fuimos adormir, aun teníamos que agregar mi deck para mañana, Judai y Sho me apoyaron a construir mi deck con algunas cartas suyas, Sho fue uno de los primeros en caer, el dormía en la litera de arriba y Judai la de abajo, así que nosotros seguimos arreglando mi deck, lo bueno que son mis vecinos je je.**

**-Baña ya está listo tu deck, para mañana- dijo Judai con una sonrisa mostrándome mi baraja, -Si, muchas gracias…aaaa, que sueño- dijo Mato soñolienta, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado esto hiso que se acostara en la cama de Judai haciendo que Mato quedara dormida rápidamente, -¿Eh?...Mato- dijo Judai alterado por el repentino suceso, pero avía hablado demasiado tarde Mato ya estaba totalmente dormida, -Valla…Mato- dijo Judai en la derrota, así que dejo el deck de Mato en el escritorio, para ver si podía despertar a Mato y enviarla a su habitación, pero se veía tan linda durmiendo, que Judai no quería despertarla, así que no tuvo otra opción, así que Judai se quita su chaqueta roja, con su disco de duelo junto con su bolsas de cartas, para acomodar a Mato y poder arroparse los dos, esto izo sentir a Judai algo incomodo, pero luego poco a poco Judai fue poniendo sus manos entre el cabello negro de Mato, quitándole sus coletas dejando su cabello completamente suelto, Judai no podía evitar jugar con su cabello, -(Ella es muy linda, y su cabello es muy suave)- dijo Judai en su mente con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, este pensamiento izo que se acercara a Mato cada vez más, para que al final quedara completamente dormido, a lado de Mato.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, por cierto pienso usar los nombres originales de los personajes, si les gusta el crossover como ami o estas dos seria esta lectura es para ustedes, apenas estoy aprendiendo hacer esta si que si me aconsejan estaría bien OK por favor comenten n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Parte**

**En un lugar gris, avía una chica, ella tiene la piel pálida, pelo largo y negro peinado en dos coletas, dos cicatrices en el cuerpo, su ropa consiste en un bikini cadena de debajo de una chaqueta chaqueta tiene una franja blanca que recorre la longitud de cada una de las mangas y tiene un diseño estrella blanca en la parte frontal a lado izquierdo y la también lleva un par de ajustados pantalones negros y botas de caña alta, ella tiene un fuego azul que residen en sus ojos, -(¿Quién eres?)- dijo Mato en sus pensamientos, y la chica solo parresia mover sus labios pero Mato no escuchaba nada, -¡¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Mato en un grito seco, mientras una neblina la cubría.**

**Mientras lenta mete el sol salía y dando un pequeño rayo de luz en la habitación de Sho y Judai, eran las 6:30 aun faltaba mucho para entrar a clases, pero la luz le molesto a Mato tanto que abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba, ya se imaginaran que fue lo que vio, si era Judai, a su lado, abrasándola, eso le dio un escalofrió a Mato, -Ju…Ju…Judai- dijo Mato con voz temblorosa, pero Judai no izo caso el estaba bastante dormido, así que mato lentamente se soltó de él hasta que estuvo libre y fuera de su cama, -¿Pero qué paso aquí?- dijo Mato tratando de captar la situación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se quedo dormida y supone que Judai no quería ser grosero, dijo Mato en su mente, con algo de rubor en su rostro mirando a Judai, el se veía muy lindo dormido, y más cuando soñaba con comida en ese momento o era un duelo, Mato no estaba segura de eso, en ese momento estomago de mato en peso a rugir, -Que hambre- dijo Mato decaída, pero recordó que avía guardado una torta en su mochila, así que la saco y sin pensarlo se la empezó a comer, luego de habérsela comido, ya teniendo suficientes fuerzas, Mato toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación de los chicos para ir a la suya.**

**-Qué horror…Mato recuerda nunca que darte en la habitación de un chico más de las 12:00- dijo Mato regañándose, luego de unos momentos de haberse calmado Mato vio su teléfono de color azul con una estrella del mismo color como colgante, -Que ya son las 7:30…¡MALDICION LLEGARE TARDE!- dijo Mato corriendo para arreglarse.**

**Mientras que en el dormí torio de Judai y Sho estaban durmiendo, hasta que sonó el despertador, -Sho apaga el despertador- dijo Judai entre quejido, -Apágalo tu está más cerca- dijo Sho cansado, -Mmmm… ya cállate- dijo Judai aventándole una almohada, -Baña que sueño- dijo Judai estirándose pero algo le capto sus atención, Mato no estaba, eso tardo un poco para que Judai captara lo que izo, -¿Qué?...¿pero que hice?- dijo Judai tapándose la boca con las dos manos con rubor en su cara, - Oh...no…espero no haberla espantado- dijo Judai rápidamente, mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba, con su deck y su disco de duelo, pero antes de salir noto que Mato avía dejado su deck, Judai no sabía si era una señal de que lo odiaba, o porque se le avía olvidado, pero Judai lo tomo sin dudar y salió de la habitación rápidamente, soltando la puerta dejando a Sho medio despierto y confuso.**

**Judai avía salido y se dirigía a la habitación de Mato, cuando Mato sale rápidamente con su morral, sin captar lo que tenía enfrente, provocando que ambos chocaran, lo único que sintió Mato fue un pesar encima de ella, así que abrió sus ojos lenta mente y se sorprendió a ver a Judai encima de ella, Judai estaba en posición de cuatro patas, con Mato debajo de él, Judai momentos después el abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió mucho a ver a Mato debajo de él, se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato, hasta que volvieron en sí, captando lo ocurrido, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaron como tomates, -Aaaaahhhhh….Mato…yo lo siento…yo no…lo siento…yo solo quería devolverte esto- dijo Judai alejándose de Mato con enrojecimiento, con una gran alteración, para que en unos momentos le enseñara su deck, Mato igual estaba alterada por lo ocurrido, y trato de tranquilizarse, pero cuando vio que Judai se tomo la molestia a de traerle el deck que les costó construir, ella solo pensó que fue un accidente, así que solo trato de calmarse, pero no podía su corazón latía rápidamente, y estaba enrojecida, -Ju…Judai…gracia- dijo Mato nerviosa entre cortado, -Pero me tengo que irme- dijo Mato apenada, después tomando el deck y saliendo del lugar, ya que no podía soportar estar un momento más con Judai.**

**-¡Espera Mato!- dijo Judai preocupado, pero Mato lo ignoro, mientras corría hacia el bosque, momentos después mato estaba caminando en el bosque, dejando sus pensamientos bolar, -Valla…pero que ha ocurrido…y que es este sentimiento- dijo Mato caminando mas y mas dentro del bosque.**

**Mato caminaba preguntándose que era ese sentimiento, jamás lo avía sentido, pero era muy agradable, -Me pregunto…si yo estoy- dijo Mato algo calmado.**

**Mientras que con Judai, -¿Qué paso allí?- dijo Judai confundido, -Desde que conozco Mato, eh sentido un hormigueo, -Mmmm…me pregunto que es- dijo Judai, -¡Hey…Judai!- dijo Sho alterado, -¡Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde, donde esta Mato!- dijo Sho alterado, -¡¿Qué?...ya es tarde!- dijo Judai alterado, -¡Si, ¿donde está Mato?- dijo Sho tratando de mantener la calma, -¡Ella ya se fue!- dijo Juadi alterado hasta que sedio cuenta de algo, -(Mato tenía mucha prisa, me pregunto si por eso estaba apurada)- dijo Judai en su mente, -Judai deja de quedarte allí parado, ya vámonos, si no llegamos a tiempo el profesor Vellian Crowler nos castigara- dijo Sho jalando a Judai, -¿Eh?...si muévete- dijo Judai regresando en sí, dejando a su amigo atrás una vez más.**

**Mato estaba caminando sin saber donde se dirigía para ser alcanzada por Sho y Judai, -¡MATO!- dijo Sho en un grito, -¿Eh?...Sho- dijo Mato medio perdida, -¿Qué haces aquí?...no ves que faltan 20 minutos para que empiece la clase, o tal vez menos- dijo Sho mientras corrían en su mismo lugar como Judai, -¿Eh?...en serio diablos que hacemos aquí corran- dijo Mato alterada para que unos momentos estuviera en la delantera de los dos, para que luego Judai y Sho haciendo lo mismo.**

**Luego de unos minutos Judai, Sho y Mato lograron llegar a la clase agotados, pero llegaron a tiempo por un minuto, -Llegamos a tiempo- dijo Mato con respiración pesada, -Si y antes que llegara Crowler, je je je- dijo Judai en respiración pesada y burlonamente, -Eso te parece- dijo una vos detrás de los jóvenes aunque Judai y Sho ya sabían de quien era, - Vellian Crowler- dijeron los dos jóvenes asustados, -No puedo creerlo Judai y Sho otra vez se quedaron dormidos- dijo Crowler algo molesto, -Pero llegamos a tiempo- dijo Judai un poco burlon, -Mira mejor vallan a sus acientos, antes que les ponga un castiga- dijo Crowler enojado, -Ahhh…si- dijeron los jóvenes asustados incluyendo a Mato, -Por cierto señorita Kuroi, podría presentarse a la clase- dijo Crowler ya algo calmado, -¿Eh?...si- dijo Mato algo tranquila, -Y espero que sea la última vez que la veo llegar a estas horas, ya que es su primera vez se los dejare pasar, poro que no se repita- dijo Crowler con una mirada voraz, -Si- dijo Mato algo asustada.**

**Luego de que Sho y Judai tomaron sus asientos, notaron que Mato se avía puesto enfrente de la clase, -Bueno…yo soy Mato Kuroi, y vengo de una escuela de una ciudad muy lejana de aquí, eh venido como intercambio, me gusta los deportes, y también los juegos, mi color favorito es el azul, me gusta el curri, y espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Mato algo rápido y nerviosa, pero al final dio una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que los chicos se interesaran en ella, eso no le gustaba a Judai, -Bien eso es todo- dijo Crowler, -¿Eh?...si…creo- dijo Mato nerviosa con una sonrisa tonta, -Bien puedes tomar tu asiento- dijo Crowler, Mato solo asintió la cabeza y se sentó a lado de Judai inconsciente mente, ya que era el único lugar libre, el día transcurro y Mato por fortuna no tuvo un duelo, ya que apenas estaba entendiendo todo lo que le rodeaba, además en toda la clase Mato se preguntaba sobre la extraña chica que vio en sus sueños y porque era tan familiar, aunque eso captaba Judai y Sho.**

**Luego de unas horas ya avía acabado la clase teniendo el resto del día libre, pero en eso los amigos de Judai se unen para conocer a la estudiante nueva, -Hola jovencita como estas- dijo una voz animada detrás de los tres jóvenes, -Ah…hola Kenzan- dijo Judai feliz de ver a su amigo amante de los dinosaurios, que llevaba un vestuario como de soldado pero tenía un chaleco amarillo, -Y dime Judai que haces con esa chica- dijo una chica algo molesta mirando hacia Mato ella tiene el pelo azul marino, largo con ojos cafés, vestía con un chaleco rojo debajo avía una blusa de botines del cuello de color naranja, con un chor negro y calcetines del mismo color, -Hey Rei, no seas tan dura apenas es su primer día- dijo una chica más alta que la otra con cabello rubio, ojos dorados, con uniforme azul -Con que Mato eh…dime qué haces aquí creí que los estudiantes de las demás academias llegarían mañana- dijo un chico de pelo negro como todo su vestuario, -Jun ya basta de estarla interrogando- dijo la chica de pelo rubio, -Eh…gracias por la defensa- dijo Mato con una gota saliéndole, -Por cierto soy Asuka y el interrogatorio es Jun- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa, -Yo soy Rei y es mejor que no te ligues a Judai- dijo Rei algo molesta, pero las palabras de Rei hicieron que Mato se sonrojara un poco, -¿Qué?...no somos solo amigos- dijo Mato con un rubor leve y algo alterada, -Por cierto…¿Qué es ligar?- dijo Judai con ingenuidad, aunque nadie le respondió, -Por cierto Mato…¿Qué Academia vienes?-dijo Kenzan cambiando el tema, -Bueno es una graciosa historia…jeje- dijo Mato riendo tonta mente, en eso todos arquearon la ceja.**

**-¡¿QQQUUUEEE?- dijeron todos un grito, mientras que caminaban por la isla ya era tarde, y por alguna razón tenían curiosidad de cómo entro Mato a ese lugar, -Entonces no eres de ninguna Academia de Duelos- dijo Asuka con impresión, -Si…je je- dijo Mato algo apenada, -Entonces como entraste- dijo Rei con curiosidad, -Bueno soy buena en el baloncesto y ya avía participados en algunos eventos…ah y también sé muy bien sobre como se juega el juego, creo que fue el primer examen que asaque una buena calificación je je- dijo Mato ignorante mente, -Valla yo tuve que esperar hacer mayor de edad aunque yo ente ayer- dijo Rei sorprendida, -Bueno yo igual entre ayer, pero llegue después de las clases eso creo- dijo Mato pensando, - Bueno si entras así nada mas eres una buen duelista, me gustaría batirme un duelo contigo- dijo Kenzan entusiasmado, -Bueno primero espera que me entreguen mi disco de duelo- dijo Mato calmada mente, -No tienes- dijo Jun fríamente, -Je je no pero según esta nota me lo entregaran mañana- dijo Mato sacando una hoja, -En serio entonces el esfuerzo que hicimos haciendo la baraja fue en vano- dijo Sho algo enojado, -No…no fue en vano a hora tengo una baraja que puedo usar…y con eso estoy muy agradecida- dijo Mato tratando de calmar a Sho, -¿Hicimos?- dijo Jun con fuso, -Es que la señorita entro aquí sin baraja, y ayer tuvimos que comprar algunos sobre, y para completarle yo y Judai le dimos algunas cartas- dijo Sho en la explicación y aun algo molesto, -Entonces tienes cartas de Judai en tu baraja- dijo Rei algo molesta, -¿Eh?...si y también de Sho aunque…-dijo Mato pero luego fue interumpida por el tono de su celular, en eso Mato lo saca, -Ah…chicos ya es hora de la comida- dijo Mato alterada, pero alavés aliviada por que la campana le avía salvado, -¿Eh?...enserio…es mejor darnos prisa si queremos un buen alimento…lo siento pero luego nos vemos- dijo Judai tomando a Sho y a Mato para correr hacia el dormitorio rojo dejando al resto de sus amigos confusos, pero en eso Kenzan y Jun captan lo ocurrido y van detrás de ellos, -¡Judai si te acercas a mi comida te mato!- dijo Jun enojado, dejando a las dos chicas allí.**

**Luego de un buen rato Rei y Asuka los avía alcanzado en eso aprovecharon para seguir ablando con Mato, aun que Rei le echaba a veces la sal por tener cartas de Judai y de que vivera a un lado de ellos, aunque Mato les explicaba y era el único cuarto libre ya que los demás estaban ocupados, y de que de seguro eran para los estudiantes de las oras academias, mientras que los chicos hacían sus competencias de comida, en eso Asuka invita a Mato aquedarse con ella y Rei como una pijamada, Mato ilusionada acepto.**

**-Bueno ya nos vamos- dijo Rei con una sonrisa, -¿Eh? Ya se van- dijo Judai, -Si nos vemos mañana- dijo Mato con una linda sonrisa, en eso Judai se sonroja un poco y lo único que hiso fue devolverle el saludo, así que Mato su fue con Asuka y Rei para pasársela bien, dejando a Judai confuso, la ultima pijamada que tubo fue con su amiga Yuu y en la casa de su amiga Yomi y de su hermana Kagari, que también se convirtió en su mejor amiga, en eso mato se sentía algo triste de tener a sus mejores amigas lejos de ella, -Mato que esperas- dijo Rei, despertando a Mato de sus pensamientos, -¿Eh?...ya voy- dijo Mato apurada mente mientras como ellas se dirigían a los Dormitorio de las Chicas Azul, al final llegamos a la habitación de Asuka, allí también avía dos chicas que Asuka explico que era sus amigas, -Hola yo soy Jasmine y ella es Mindy somos las mejores amigas de Asuka, y tu eres la chica nueva- dijo Jasmine que es una chica con el pelo café y ojos del mismo color un poco claros, la otra tenía los ojos amarillo oscuro con el cabello negro, -Si soy la nueva se podría decir je je- dijo Mato apenada, -Bien es mejor ponernos nuestras pijamas pera empezar esta fiesta de chicas- dijo Rei emocionada, allí todas la apoyaron.**

**Mato usaba una playera de color blanco con una estrella azul en la parte de en medio con un chor negro, Asuka usaba una blusa de tirantes rosa con un chor amarillo, mientras que Rei usaba un chor café con una playera negra con tirantes, mientras que Mindy usaba una blusa blanca con un chor negro, y Jasmine usaba una playera amarilla con un chor blanco.**

**Al principio comenzaron a ver películas que avía traído las amigas de Asuka, Mato se estaba divirtiendo y la ves tenia nostalgia por sus amigas, cuando se acabaron en peso lo de verdad y reto, -Ok me va Mato que escoges verdad o reto- dijo Rei con una sonrisa maliciosa, -Bueno…verdad- dijo Mato, -Bien dime…¿tienes novio?- dijo Rei con una sonrisa, -¿Eh?...no- dijo Mato algo impresionada, -Ya veo…mmm- dijo Rei haciendo una mueca, -Bien me va a mi- dijo Mandy, -Bien Mato verdad o reto- dijo Mandy mirando hacia Mato, -(Porque me eligen siempre)…escojo verdad- dijo Mato algo preocupada, -Bien…¿te gusta Judai?- dijo Mandy con curiosidad, en eso Rei y Asuka se sorprende por la pregunta que le izo Mandy a Mato, -¿Qué?...yo…no…además apenas lo conozco…quiero decir solo somos amigos- dijo Mato nerviosamente tanto para levantar sospechas, en eso solo Mandy empieza a reírse, -Era broma je je- dijo Mandy burlona mente, -Hey…eso no fue gracioso- dijo Mato algo molesta, -Bien chicas hora de dormí- dijo Asuka para detener la pelea, las amigas de Asuka avían traído unas bolsa para dormir, así que para decidir quién de las dos afortunadas chicas que se iba a dormir en la cama seria decido con piedra papel y tijeras, el cual ganaron Asuka y Rei, asi que las amigas de Asuka se durmieron en el suelo como Mato, Mato decidió dormir en la parte de debajo de la cama, para sentirse cómoda.**

**-(Me pregunto cómo estará Yomi, Kagari y Yuu)- dijo Mato en su mente así que toma su teléfono que estaba a un lado y envía tres mensajes, para luego ponerlo a un lado y quedar completamente dormida.**

* * *

**Hola aquí está la segunda parte de mi historia espero que les guste me tener un poco ya que la escuela me tiene ocupada y también porque tuve un bloqueo de escritor así que espero que les guste esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Parte**

**-Hola- dijo Mato, mientras caminaba en una neblina, -Donde estoy- dijo Mato confusa, hasta que la neblina en peso a disolverse, ella estaba en un lugar gris y desértico, que parecía familia, Mato se quedo viendo el lugar pero su mirada se centro a la misma chica que vio en sus sueños antes encima de una roca mirándola fijamente, hasta que la tierra en peso a moverse y en ella salió un monstruo, parecía un gusano gigante metálico, con cables saliendo de él, de un color gris con una enorme boca con dientes afilados, que se dirigía a Mato para ser devorada.**

**En eso Mato abre sus ojos rápidamente, en eso se levanta algo sudorosa, pero luego trata de calmarse y ve que estaba en la habitación de Asuka, Mato solo dio una bocanada de aire, para luego tomar su celular, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, dio otro vistazo a la habitación, así que Mato solo se paró de la bolsa de dormir, para luego ponerse su uniforme de siempre, ya estar arreglada toma sus cosas, para poder dejar una nota en el tocador de Asuka, así que lentamente sale de la habitación, ya que Mato necesitaba estar sola y poder refrescarse.**

**Ya lejos d****el Dormitorio de las Chicas Azul, Mato caminaba algo desconcertada y pensativa, -¿Quién es…y porque es tan familiar?...mmmm….ojala Yuu estuviera aquí ella suele saber sobre estas cosas- dijo Mato mientras seguía sur mejida en sus pensamientos, hasta que choco con algo y la regreso a la realidad, -Ah- dijo Mato mientras se frotaba la cabeza, -¿Eh?...estas bien- dijo una voz masculina, Mato solo miro para ver quién era, era un chico de pelo azul claro ,sus ojo eran de un color verde brillante, el traía un chaleco azul con blanco, abajo tria una camiseta blanca de manga larga, tenía unos pantalones de color negros, con una maleta entre sus hombros -Ah…lo siento…no me fije…lo siento- dijo Mato algo apenada, -No te preocupes…por cierto…tu sabes donde está la Academia de Duelos…es que me he perdido…je je- dijo el joven algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, -¿Eh?...si...si quieres te puedo llevar- dijo Mato aun apenada, -Enserio gracias…por cierto soy Johan- dijo Johan agradecido extendiéndole la mano a Mato, -Hola Johan yo soy Mato- dijo Mato con una sonrisa aceptando su mano, -Bien por aquí- dijo Mato tomando la dirección hacia la Academia, mientras caminábamos, Johan no dudo en hablar con Mato, -Dime Mato eres una duelista de la Academia verdad- dijo Johan con curiosidad, -¿Eh?...bueno…yo…bueno- dijo Mato rascándose un poco la mejilla, esto le atrajo la curiosidad a Johan, -Por cierto tu eres un estudiante de intercambio- dijo Mato cambiando el tema, -¿Eh?...si ¿por qué?- dijo Johan confuso, -Es que la maleta me dijo eso je je- dijo Mato algo burlonamente, -Ah…je je ya veo- dijo Johan algo burlón, -Sabes yo también vengo de intercambio- dijo Mato, -¿Eh?...en serio- dijo Johan sorprendido, -Je je si pero yo llegue hace dos días- dijo Mato burlonamente, -¿Entonces eres una duelista?...¿de dónde eres?- dijo Johan curioso, -Bueno yo…no soy una duelista aun…eso creo- dijo Mato algo apenada, -¿Eh?...¿por qué?- dijo Johan con interés, -Mira ya llegamos- dijo Mato señalando la entrada de la escuela, -Ah…gracias Mato- dijo Johan, -Pero por qué no me responde mi pregunta- dijo Johan viendo a la chica con una mirada fija, -Bueno es que…yo aun no tengo un duelo verdadero…apenas me entregaran mi disco de duelo- dijo Mato algo decaída, -¿Eh?...y como entraste- dijo Johan con curiosidad, -Bueno es que yo soy muy buena en el basquetbol, y ya estado en algunos torneos, además se cómo se juega el duelo de monstruos, gracias a eso pude entrar- dijo Mato con una sonrisa tonta, -¿Eh?...y porque a esta Academia- dijo Johan sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica, -Bueno mis mejores amigas no estaban…y por alguna razón quería salir yo también…y por alguna razón la escuela abrió un intercambio aquí…así que lo acepte- dijo Mato entre cortado algo desanimada, Johan noto esto y se sintió algo mal por hacer que Mato rebelara todo, -Sabes eso está muy bien…tomar la oportunidad de salir y hacer tu propio rumbo- dijo Johan tratando de animar con una cálida sonrisa, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro derecho de Mato, esas palabras sorprendieron a Mato pero luego se sintió mejor, -Gracias Johan- dijo Mato mientras daba una cálida sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados y un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, esas acción izo que a Johan le diera un cosquilleo en el estomago, pero alavés cálido, -Disculpa tu eres Mato ****Kuroi- dijo una profesor del lugar, el bestia un uniforme azul, con cabello negro y lentes oscuros, -Si- dijo Mato confusa, mientras Johan apartaba la mano de Mato, -El Canciller Sheppard quiere hablar con usted, por favor sígueme- dijo el profesor mientras sedaba la vuelta, yo solo le asentí, -Bueno nos vemos Johan, espero verte luego…y gracias- dijo Mato con una sonrisa mientras se despedía, -Ah…ok adiós- dijo Johan algo impresionado.**

**Pasaron como unos 30 minutos antes de estar en la entrada de la oficina del Canciller Sheppard, Mato se preguntaba para que la quería el Canciller Sheppard, -Señor aquí esta- dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta, -Ah…gracias, entra por favor Mato- dijo el Canciller Sheppard con una sonrisa, Mato solo izo caso a lo que le dijo, mientras el profesor salía dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de ella, -Eh…para que me llamo- dijo Mato algo confusa, -Por qué no miras por ti misma- dijo Canciller Sheppard sella landó aun su sofá, donde avía una chica con el mismo uniforme que Mato, a ver a la chica ,Mato amplio los ojos, dando una sonrisa enorme, -Yuu- dijo Mato feliz, -Hola Mato- dijo Yuu feliz, para ser abrasada por Mato, -Pero que haces aquí…no deberías estar en otra escuela por el intercambio- dijo Mato feliz y confusa, -Bueno…es que la otra escuela tenía un intercambio para entra aquí…y como recibí tu mensaje de que estabas aquí, así que tome la oportunidad de venir, que te parece- dijo Yuu feliz, -Que me parece genial- dijo Mato feliz, pero fueron interrumpidas por el Canciller Sheppard, -Bueno Mato…yo necesito ir a otra parte, así que ten- dijo el Canciller Sheppard entregándole una nota a Mato, -¿Qué es esto?- dijo Mato confusa tomando la nota, -Es para que se la entregues a ****Dorothy, la encargada de la tienda de la Academia…sabes dónde queda verdad- dijo ****el Canciller Sheppard con confianza, -¿Eh?...si se quién es Judai y Sho me la presentaron- dijo Mato, pero Yuu le tomo interés en los dos nombres que pronuncio Mato, -Bien…solo le entregas esta nota para que te entregue los discos de duelo- dijo el Canciller Sheppard, -En serio…ok gracias...¿eh?...dijo los discos de duelo- dijo Mato confusa, -Si…o dejaras a tu amiga fuera de esto- dijo el Canciller Sheppard confuso, -¿Eh?...no…gracias…nos vemos- dijo Mato rápidamente, tomando a Yuu para dirigirse a la tienda, -Baya esa chica si que tiene energía…oh no…se me olvido decirle que después de recoger los discos de duelo se dirigiera a la sala de convención para anunciar a los nuevos duelistas…en fin creo que tendré que pedirle a Judai que le ayude con eso- dijo el Canciller Sheppard, para luego dirigirse a la sala de anuncio.**

**Mientras que con Mato y Yuu, -Oh Yuu, estoy feliz de que hallas podido venir- dijo Mato feliz, -Yo también…y dime ¿quiénes son Judai y Sho?- dijo Yuu con curiosidad, -Ah…son unos duelistas de aquí…y también mis vecinos…ellos me ayudaron, encellándome todo el lugar- dijo Mato a la explicación, -Y dime son guapos- dijo Yuu con ojos interesados, -¿Eh?...bueno- dijo Mato algo apenada, cundo en su mente paso la imagen de Judai, apenándose un poco, esto noto Yuu, -¿Eh?...no me digas que te has enamorado de alguno de ellos…dime quien es- dijo Yuu sorprendida y a laves interesada, -¡¿EH?...que no…solo son amigos- dijo Mato regresando a la realidad algo con rubor en su rostro, -Enserio…no te lo creo…ya dime quien es- dijo Yuu algo disgustada, -¡No estoy enamorada!- dijo Mato en un grito y algo molesta, -Ah por cierto…¿dónde te vas a quedar?- dijo Mato cambiando el tema, -Bueno contigo- dijo Yuu dejando a Mato por ahora, -Y tus cosas- dijo Mato ya tranquila, -Ya las llevaron a tu cuarto, -Ya veo- dijo Mato feliz, una de sus mejores amigas estaba aquí y se quedaría con ella, aunque no es la primera vez que viajan y se quedan juntas en una habitación, como compañeras de cuarto, -Ah…otra cosa sabes que aquí debes tener una baraja para lo del juego de cartas- dijo Mato, -Si lo sé, incluso ya tengo mi baraja…no me digas que tu no sabias- dijo Yuu interrogante a Mato, -Bueno…je je me enteres hasta que entre aquí- dijo Mato riendo tonta mente mientras le salía una gotita, -Baya Mato tu nunca cambiaras…qué bueno que bien sino pobre de ti- dijo Yuu para molestar un poco a Mato, -Yuu eres mala- dijo Mato algo enojada, Yuu solo se reía de ella, -Bien aquí estamos, aquí es la tienda de la Academia- dijo Mato, -Ok entremos- dijo Yuu animada.**

**-Hola ****Dorothy- dijo Mato saludando, -¿Eh?...ah si eres la amiga de Judai y Sho…quien se te ofrece- dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa, Yuu se preguntaba quienes eran Judai y Sho, ella esperaba conocerlos algún día, -Ah…hemos venido por nuestros discos de duelo- dijo Mato feliz entregándole la nota que les dio el ****Canciller Sheppard, -Oh si ya están aquí espera un momento- dijo ****Dorothy tomando la nota, -Wow mira mato cuantos paquetes de cartas- dijo Yuu impresionada, -Si…pero no son baratas- dijo Mato algo disgustada mientras le salía una gotita, pero un paquete de cartas le capto la atención de Mato, la imagen que tenia, hizo ampliar los ojos de Mato a ver en la portada al gusano metálico que quiso devorarla en sus sueños, -(Pero como es la primera vez que veo este gusano, y aparece en mis sueños, con esa chica)- dijo Mato en su mente, -Hey Mato- dijo Yuu pasando por la cara de Mato, -¿Eh?...que- dijo Mato regresando en sí, -Aquí esta los discos de duelo y estos brazaletes- dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa, -¿Eh?...gracias- dijo Mato tomando las cosa, Mato y Yuu no duraron en ponerse los brazaletes, en la derecha, ya que les dijo Dorothy que esos brazaletes les ayudaría a mejorar en el juego, Mato y Yuu solo sonrieron, para luego ponerse los discos de duelo en el brazo izquierdo, ya que Dorothy les avía explicado como se usaban y como se ponía, después de la ayuda Mato y Yuu se despidieron para salir del lugar, pero antes de que Yuu tomara un ****bocadillos de duelo, pero Mato se quedo con la boca abierta a ver que Yuu saco el huevo de oro, al parecer también Yuu sabe sacar.**

**Mientras Mato caminaba a Yuu mientras ella comía su torta, Mato decidió encellarle las instalaciones a Yuu, después que se acabara su torta, aunque Yuu campo mejor las cosas que Mato, -Bueno con que empezamos- dijo Mato pensativa mente, mientras estaban en las afueras de la Academia, -¡MATO!- dijo una voz masculina, que Mato ya conocía, -Judai- dijo Mato volteando, pero se sorprendió a ver también a Johan con él, y también estaba Sho con él , -Mato dónde estabas…estaba preocupado por ti…Asuka solo me dijo que te fuiste de la habitación dejándole una nota diciendo, gracias- dijo Judai algo molesto, -Hey…tu, nadie le grita a mi amiga- dijo Yuu algo molesta por la forma que le hablaba a Mato, -¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Judai confuso, -Mi nombre es Yuu, y soy la mejor amiga de Mato- dijo Yuu estando aun enojada, -Es que Yuu, viene a la misma escuela que yo, pero logro venir como intercambio como yo, así que me llamo el ****Canciller Sheppard y para que presentarme a Yuu, y de allí nos fuimos por nuestros discos de duelo que ya avían llegado- dijo Mato tratando de calmar a Judai, -¿Eh?...wow ya tienes tu disco de duelo eso es bueno, entonces ya nos podemos batir en un duelo- dijo Judai cambiando de personalidad repentinamente, -¿Hey?... espera, lo perdonas después de cómo te grito- dijo Yuu algo molesta aun, -¿Eh?...a lo siento es que…yo…bueno…estaba algo preocupado, ya que todo el día no supimos nada de ti- dijo Judai algo apenado rascándose un poco, -No te preocupes…por cierto hola Johan- dijo Mato cambiando el tema, -Hola Mato- dijo Johan regresándole el saludo, -¿Eh?...lo conoce- dijo Judai algo sorprendido, -Si lo conocí en la mañana…por cierto está en una de mis mejores amigas su nombre es Yuu Koutari- dijo Mato con una sonrisa, aunque Judai le incomodo un poco que Mato allá estado con Johan, aunque él y Judai ya hayan tenido un duelo, y el allá resultado vencedor, -Hola soy Johan, yo también soy de un intercambio de la Academia Ártica- dijo Johan con una sonrisa, -Valla ya veo por qué la degastes, de seguro te morías de frio- dijo Mato ingenuamente, -Mato el nombre no lo por la ubicación- dijo Yuu saliéndole una gotita de cómo su amiga pudiera ser tan ingenua, solo Johan se reía un poco por la ingenuidad de la chica, era tan linda en ese aspecto, luego de ese pensamiento Johan se sorprendió, -(¿Le gustaba Mato?)- dijo Johan algo confuso, -Por cierto Sho cuando cambiaste de uniforme- dijo Mato sorprendida a verlo con un uniforme amarillo, -Ah…es que me han accedido al Dormitorios Amarillo- dijo Sho contento y algo apenado, -Wow enserio…valla pues cuentas cosas me perdí- dijo Mato sorprendida, -Bueno ya me avían accedido pero apenas me cambie- dijo Sho, -Ya veo- dijo Mato, -Y tu quien eres- dijo Yuu mandando la mirada a Judai, -¿Eh?...yo soy Judai Yuki- dijo Judai con una sonrisa, -¿Eh?...ah con que tu eres el famoso Judai- dijo Yuu sorprendida, -¿Famoso?- dijo Judai confuso, -Si…Mato me hablado de ti- dijo Yuu en burla, además quería ver si él era el chico que cruzo por la mente de Mato en ese momento mientras caminaban hacia la tienda, -¿Enserio?- dijo Judai algo apenado, en eso noto Mato que Yuu estaba haciendo una de sus travesuras, -(Ya veo entonces es el je je)- dijo Yuu en sus pensamientos, -Yuu que haces- dijo Mato regañándola, -Nada…solo hablando de ti- dijo Yuu alegándose de Mato, dejando a Mato y a Judai juntos, con caras confusas, -Por cierto Mato ya descubrí quien es tu novio- dijo Yuu en un grito, eso izo sonrojar a Mato, mientras que los otros se sorprendieron, -¿Eh?...cual novio…yo no tengo…Yuu te voy a matar…si sigues diciendo mentiras- dijo Mato tartamudeando, mientras tratando de alcanzar a Yuu, hasta que la alcanzo, y le dijo –Yuu ya vasta ninguno de ellos me gusta- dijo Mato en un susurro, -Entonces por que estas enrojecida- dijo Yuu en un susurro poniendo una mueca, -Por cierto Mato- dijo Johan, -¿Eh?...que pasa- dijo Mato dejando ir a Yuu, ya con un leve rubor en sus mejillas -Ya que tienes tu disco de duelo, lista para convertirte en duelista- dijo Johan con una sonrisa, -¿Eh?...bueno…yo- dijo Mato tartamudeando, -¿Eh?...Mato no me digas que no has tenido ningún duelo- dijo Judai sorprendido como su amigo Sho, Mato solo le asintió algo decaída, -Bueno yo tampoco eh tenido un duelo- dijo Yuu algo apenada también, -La verdad es muy diferente saber el juego que jugarlo- dijo Mato con cara de preocupación, -Y porque no tenemos un duelo en equipo, yo y Johan contra ustedes dos- dijo Judai emocionado, -¡HOLBIDALO!- dijeron las dos amigas alteradas, -¿Eh?...porque- dijo Johan confuso como Judai, -Bueno ustedes ya tienen experiencia- dijo Mato seriamente, -Y que creo que es mejor un duelo entre nosotras, así estaría más parejo- dijo Yuu con la misma seriedad, -Enserio- dijo Mato sorprendida, -Si, tu y yo no hemos tenido un duelo, así que creo que es mejor teniendo uno entre nosotras, para convertirnos en duelistas- dijo Yuu con una sonrisa, Mato al principio dudo pero luego le dio una sonrisa, asintiendo su cabeza.**

**-Es perfecto- dijo Sho feliz de que llegaron a un de acuerdo, Judai y Johan estuvieron de acuerdo con que ellas dos se batería, y estaban felices de estar presentes a ver a estas dos jóvenes convirtiéndose en duelistas, -Recuerden que si dan todo y de muestran diversión en el juego no importa quien gane o pierda- dijo Johan, -Lo que importa es divertirse- dijo Judai a la explicación, Mato y Yuu solo les asintieron con la cabeza, -Lista Mato- dijo Yuu en un lado del campo con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Si- Mato dijo estando al lado derecho del campo con una sonrisa en su rostro, -¡DUELO!- dijeron las dos.**

* * *

******Bueno aquí está la tercera parte de esta historia aun no sé cómo escribir el duelo de Mato y Yuu pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero que les guste, no soy duella de Yugioh Gx ni de Black Rock Shooter, solo soy una fan del crossover así que si les gusta el crossover y estas series está bien para ustedes por favor comenten Ok cuídense n_n**


End file.
